leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion - Maku, the Ring's Anger
Maku, the Ring's Anger is a custom champion in my SMNK . Basics Maku is meant to be the quintessence of counterplay, with a defensive playstyle and skills centered around it. I thought of a good part of his kit ago on the original SMNK post, but to give him more exciting gameplay, I rewarded his successes by giving him a bit of by giving him supplementary casts. Abilities . |range = 500 |static = 20 |customlabel = On-target cooldown |custominfo = 60 }} Maku gives himself an absorption shield for 5 seconds. While the shield is active, Maku takes a percentage of the damage dealt to allies within a radius of 400 units and can activate Enchant Share. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = energy }} Maku dashes to target allied champion, passing the full shield amount unto them. |cost = 20 |costtype = energy |range = 400 }} }} Attempts to block a spell in the next seconds. If it does block a spell, Maku gains energy, becomes immune for all crowd control from the blocked spell's source for 3 seconds and can cast Worth Judgement. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = energy }} Maku dashes to the target whose spell was blocked by Anti-Spell Bind, dealing them magic damage and silencing them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = energy |range = 800 }} }} Attempts to block a basic attack for the next seconds. During this timespan, he will also intercept projectiles from enemy autoattacks targeted at his teammates. If he succeeds, he can cast Lock-On Counter during the next 3 seconds and takes reduced damage from all auto-attacks from the same source during that time. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = energy }} Blinks in front of the target whose attack he blocked with Spinning Dodge, dealing physical damage to them and blinding them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = energy |range = 675 }} }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = energy |range = 700 }} }} Lore An Ionian fighter of purest breed, Maku has always vowed to fight for his country like a true warrior. Even as a young man, he didn't delve into the joys of luxury like could be expected from one from a wealthy family. But he would have none of that, he idealized the picture of the ancient times' warriors. While he trained, he was meant to receive more than the mere "respected and powerful warrior" status he yearned to obtain. During the Noxian invasion, Maku was called by his father Taichi, and invited to a secret meeting with a group called the "Ring". The "Ring" would strike back at Noxus outside the islands' borders. Maku was to be sent on this mission as the "Ring"'s agent. Maku barely had to make more than a move inland: he immediately boarded Noxian ground and called out the local captain to a duel. The Noxian gatekeepers first thought of killing him right there, but he easily disarmed them. When they brought their captain, he proved no better at even hitting Maku. This incited a riot in the camp. Maku, suspecting this sign of insubordination might be target to repression, extended a hand towards the soldiers and offered them shelter, promising them the strength they were promised if they'd accept his orders. Bringing back the few who did, Maku was immediately congratulated by his father upon his return. Unfortunately, he would also be a bringer of bad news: as the "Ring" was discovered along with the plan, the "Ring" was to be dissolved. Maku took a stand for the "Ring" and went to Ionian elders to justify the plan and prove the "Ring"'s worth by showing that even though it used to be secret, the group still stood for Ionian values of betterment. This prompted his father to mke him his second-in-command and send him to fight in the Fields of Justice. Category:Custom champions